


Old Times

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e17 Hell House, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: It feels like old times again after they resurrect the prank war.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 1





	Old Times

It felt like old times again, resurrecting their prank war. But calling a truce was their best course of action, even if both Winchesters were still planning their revenge. They didn’t have much to do while crisscrossing the country so might as well have some fun before their next job.

Feeling lighter than he has in months was a trip for Sam but Dean always did know how to cheer him up - it’s his superpower. And all Dean wants is for his little brother to be happy. Win win for them both, until shit goes down again, as per usual.


End file.
